In recent years, high functionality and/or multi-functionality of apparatus such as electronic devices have been more advanced, and content of instructions that should be assigned to an apparatus to be used by a user has become more diversified and complicated. Under such circumstances, many apparatus adopt a graphical user interface (GUI) as a user interface. Accordingly, a user can assign an instruction to an apparatus more easily than in the case in which an apparatus adopting a character user interface (CUI) is used. However, for example, for users who are not familiar with an operation using a pointing device such as a mouse, the GUI to be operated using the pointing device is not necessarily a user-friendly user interface.
Under such circumstances, technology related to a user interface for improving operability is being developed. As technology for displaying an image obtained by combining a captured image with an object image related to an object associated with a predetermined event on a display screen, for example, there is technology disclosed in Patent Literature 1.